Hidden Feelings
Dipper x Pacifica Chapter 1 Everything was normal in Gravity Falls, Stan was watching T.V. as always watching fights as he loved them, Mabel was playing in her room with Grenda and Candy, and Dipper….well oh Dipper….he was still obsessed with Wendy even after she rejected him in a polite way, he hadn´t any luck with girls at all, not after the Roadside Attraction he had with his sister and his uncle, girls were approaching to him, and Candy did fell in love with him but he did not fell the same about her, but he had other things to hink about, like the journal and all the things that were happening in Gravity Falls, Dipper decided to go to take a walk he needed to think about many things to clear his mind, when he finished doing that he took out his journal and start to read it, but he continue walking on and on, thats when he bumped with someone, he was just on the ground, and before he could say anything he just stood there on the ground. Pacifica: Auch! said the blonde girl as she was on the ground Dipper: Im so sorry i didn´t see you….Pacifica? he said as he was shocked to see her there Pacifica: …..Dipper? Oh don't worry….she said as she keep looking at him smiling Dipper: Oh how stupid of me, let me help you he said as he lend a hand to her Pacifica: It´s okay really she said as she grabbed his hand and by then she fell with a rock on the ground falling to close to dipper face Both of them were blushing a lot, they were so close to each other´s face, you could say they could barely kiss by just a little push, They both snap out of it and get far away as the could even blushing more harder now. Dipper: ….So uh…how is everything with your family…i mean just…not your family..but with you also i don´t mean only you i mean well…how´s it going? he said blushing too much Pacifica: Oh well you know…ehm my parents…everything is going okay i could say…they are neutral with me, and what is going on with you? i mean you and mabel and your uncle..you know..she said blushing also a lot Dipper: Oh everything is fine….you know mabel and her friends are always having sleepover, stan is just watching T.V. as always, and well i was….well reading about this journal he said a little bit nervous Pacifica: Yes…i know…at least your family loves you and thinks your intelligent and funny and brave….as she knew she was saying that at loud she blushed like a tomato, i mean you are a great guy….i just couldn´t imagine your family teasing you… Dipper: He was blushing so hard he coudn´t even think of something, Well….my family is also teasing me everytime..they think I'm a dork for this things…he said sighing sadly Pacifica: Well for me you are not a dork…i mean you are intelligent…and brave…and well…you made me knew something´s i didn´t even knew about myself…she said as she smiled and also blush at the same time Dipper: Well….you aren´t as bad as i used to think..….he said getting closer to Pacifica face Pacifica: …And you aren´t as lame as i used to think….she said getting even more close to Dipper face They were about to kiss..Yes…Pacifica Northwest…and Dipper Pines..were about to kiss…they got closer and closer and closer….when… Mabel: DIPPER!!!!!!!! GRUNKLE STAN IS ASKING FOR YOU!!!! said the brown girl as she screamed into her window Dipper and Pacifica...as they knew what they were going to do they went back to how they were blushing just to much, more than a tomato. Dipper: Heh...Mabel....and her screams...you know how she is...., i should get going...you know...maybe stan wants me to help him with a category 10 ghost he said nervously joking and also blushing Pacifica: ...Yes! i think i heard my father calling me...you know they are always searching for me....so i should probably get going...now... she said as she was walking while looking at dipper when she fell down (yes again xD) and dipper catch her Dipper: as he stayed looking at Pacifica face he started to get red so as her, Well i should get going...so take care..hahaha...see ya.. Pacifica! he said as he bumped into a wall looking at her Pacifica: Yes i will take care! you do too so i shall go! she said as she was blushing to much Dipper went back to where the Mystery Shack was and saw Mabel, Stan, Wendy and Soos there, they were looking at him like if he had made something bad. Stan: Can i ask where were you? You took long enough Mabel: Ohhh grunkle Stan maybe he was with a girl -w- Soos: You mean all that thing about smooching and those things? Wendy: Well maybe he was, soo...where exactly where you lover boy? she said making a funny face Dipper: I was just studying the journal! those things are so interesting you know im totally into it yes the journal it was the journal! Mabel: Then why are you red?! The journal was so dangerous it make you red? Dipper: I SAID IT WAS THE JOURNAL AND THATS THE END OF IT he said as he got locked in his room Stan: What ...just happened? Wendy: Don´t know....puberty? Mabel: He can´t hit puberty, i hit puberty first! Soos: So twins can hit puberty before the others? AWESOME! In the mean time... Dipper: Oh man....what is going on with me? why was i going to kiss her? i mean she is not bad....she is also pretty...more than wendy... wait...did i just say that?! Pacifica: Whats is going on with me? he was going to kiss me! .....he was going to kiss me....she said in a lovely way...wait a second me ? Pacifica Northwest thinking about kissing? and more likely Dipper? Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Romance